


Switch It Up

by macwritesthings



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Shibari, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macwritesthings/pseuds/macwritesthings
Summary: From a prompt presentpioneer on tumblr gave me: "armie decides to sub for once and likes it A LOT." This took a month to write but here it is: Armie subs for once and likes it......a lot.





	Switch It Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adagio09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adagio09/gifts).



> SORRY THIS TOOK ME A MONTH TO WRITE BB BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! Thank you to cumpeachx for looking this over for me <3

This wasn’t how sex usually went. Well, not this particular type of sex. This particular type of sex usually looked something along the lines of:

Timmy, tied up, ropes stark against his pale skin, head tipped back from Armie’s hand in his hair, shaking as he came apart under Armie’s hands, floating in that sweet, soft subspace he entered when Armie _really_ gave in and fucked him. Timmy, curled up in Armie’s arms after, Armie’s hands working out knots in his shoulders and hips from the positions he got into, pressing absent kisses to Timmy’s jaw, his hair.

It did _not_ usually look like Armie, dropping rope in Timmy’s lap and then announcing he wanted to be tied up for once and Timmy blinking back up at him as though he were speaking in tongues, because that wasn’t…..something that they did.

“I’m sorry, you what?” Timmy asked, completely sure he’d misheard, and Armie rolled his eyes, stripping his shirt off as he headed to the bedroom.

“I want you to tie me up and fuck me,” he said, twisting to smirk at Timmy as he walked away. “Unless you don’t want to, of course.” He disappeared into the bedroom, giving Timmy about ten seconds to swallow, hard, and look at the length of rope in his lap before he gathered it in his arms and bolted to the bedroom door.

Only to be stopped by the sight of Armie already stretched out, naked, one leg propped up as he lazily stroked his cock with one hand, and Timmy went light-headed from how fast all the blood in his body rushed to his dick. He stumbled over to the bed, dropping the rope by Armie’s legs and tugging off his shirt, desperate to be skin-on-skin, straddling Armie with his boxers only half off, kissing him a little too desperately to come off anywhere near suave.

Armie laughed, soothed the kiss into something gentler, softer, slower, licking over Timmy’s lower lip and cupping his face carefully, tipping Timmy’s head until he had some semblance of control, and Timmy snickered. “How’re you gonna let me tie you up when you can’t even give up control?” he asked, yelping against Armie’s mouth when he felt the sharp pinch to his ass, and he huffed, pushing up and off Armie, wiggling out of his boxers, cock bobbing up towards his stomach.

He glared, and Armie just laughed, reaching out to trace his fingers over Timmy’s knee lightly. “You’ve fucked me before, so that part isn’t gonna be new,” he said, making nonsense patterns with his fingers. “I just….kind of want to know what it’s like.” He fixed serious eyes on Timmy. “You look so beautiful, T. When you’re spread out for me, and you look….so completely blissed out. I just want to try, see what it’s like.” He looked serious, but there was a flush riding high on his cheeks, the only sign he was embarrassed about asking for this, and Timmy took his hand, kissed his fingers.

“You’re going to have to walk me through the knots,” he said, and Armie’s smile bloomed.

So, this wasn’t how sex usually went for them, Timmy thought, but god, he could get used to this. Armie had walked him through the process, the careful loops of rope around his thighs and calves, tying them together and keeping them up and spread, giving Timmy easy access to his ass, shivering as he tied knots around miles of tanned legs and Armie’s voice went hoarse during the instructions.

He was so hard he didn’t think he’d be able to make it until he actually fucked Armie, honestly.

Then Armie’s hands, over his head, the ropes twining around his forearms and wrists, winding around the bedpost to hold him in place, and when he was done, Timmy sat back, shaking a little, because holy _fuck_.

“Holy fuck,” he breathed, needing to repeat it out loud. Armie was spread open for him, stretched out and gorgeous, on display just for him, and while he appreciated the appeal of _being_ tied up, he’d never been able to see the appeal in _doing_ the tying until now, and it was….amazing. He traced his fingers over one of the bands of rope, watched goosebumps raise on Armie’s leg, the way his cock jumped and his hands clenched around the bedpost. “You look….fuck, Armie, you look beautiful.” His voice was hushed in the room, barely brushing against the hum from the air conditioning unit, the rustle of the sheets as he shifted, reached for the lube, the soft brush of his fingers over Armie’s skin.

Armie licked his lips, looked at Timmy from under hooded eyes. “Yeah?” he sounded hopeful, Timmy thought, slicking his fingers and rubbing the lube between them to warm it up. Like he was _looking_ for approval, and god, he’d never been _good_ at this, hadn’t ever been good at taking control, but Armie trusted him enough to do this, had asked him to do this, and for that….for that he could try anything.

“Yeah,” he said, barely brushing the tips of his fingers over the curve of Armie’s ass, watching his hole clench in anticipation, feeling his own cock leaking onto his stomach. “Yeah, baby, you look _so_ good.” Armie’s breath caught at that, his head tipping back, eyes closing, and Timmy smiled.

He worked Armie open slowly, fascinated by the stark contrast of ropes against all that tan skin, the way Armie’s muscles would flex against the ropes, hips arching off the bed in any attempt to gain friction, and Timmy figured out early on that if he stopped moving his fingers when Armie moved, he would instantly still. Hold perfectly still, trembling, as though he realized that shifting and attempting to get _more_ would only result in being given _less_ , and it was a heady fucking rush to realize this must be how Armie felt when he was doing it, completely in control over the pleasure that the other person was allowed to feel. 

Timmy was still nervous, though, keeping contact with his free hand, tracing over Armie’s thighs and calves, up over his ribs and pressing soft kisses over his stomach, his hipbones, avoiding his cock even when Armie’s voice finally caught in his throat and he moaned out “ _please_ ,” making Timmy smile against the skin of his ribs, scrape his teeth over Armie’s hipbone.

“Please what?” he asked, tone all innocence, three fingers fucking in and out of Armie steadily, watching Armie’s cock weeping precum, red and flushed and so _so_ tempting. He was half teasing by asking and half actually wanting to know what Armie wanted, what he expected next--if Armie just wanted to be tied up and fingered until he came, Timmy would do that for him. But they hadn’t really set any parameters, and he just wanted to be sure….

“God, Timmy, just. _Fuck_ me,” Armie gasped, his eyes opening to latch onto Timmy’s, pupils blown wide from arousal, the blue even deeper. “Please.”

Timmy had to grip his own dick just to keep from coming at that, at Armie asking to be fucked.

He pulled his fingers out, leaned in to kiss Armie again, sloppy and mostly just gasping against his mouth, lacking all finesse because he was just _too turned on_ to do much more, and he lined up, licking the whine from behind Armie’s teeth, and when he pressed in, Armie’s whole body shuddered, his arms twisting in the bindings, and Timmy had to stop, press his face in Armie’s neck, and just breathe.

Even with the prep, he was so fucking _tight_ , and Timmy worried Armie’s collarbone between his teeth, trying to compose himself enough to actually be able to fuck his boyfriend before he came in ten seconds like a fucking virginal teenager. Armie was panting in his ear, tiny little whimpers escaping with each breath, and Timmy finally levered up, pushed Armie’s hair off his forehead. Braced himself up with one hand and licked a stripe up the other, gripping Armie’s dick and swiping his thumb over the head, delighting in the way Armie clenched around him, his back arching up off the bed. Timmy pulled out, stretching Armie out around just the head of his dick, his legs trembling but god, it was worth it to hear the _babble_ that was falling from Armie’s lips, the endless, mindless noise that sounded a little like broken-off _Timmy_ ’s and _please_ and Timmy took pity on him.

(Well, on both of them, really, because at this rate he wasn’t going to last long.)

He began fucking Armie in ernest, the sound of their skin slapping together filling in the room, the rasp of his hand moving over Armie’s dick echoing in tandem, Armie’s small, cut-off cries the most beautiful harmony Timmy had ever heard, and even though he knew this was going to be over embarrassingly quickly, he still tried to make it last. Twisting his hand on every upstroke, he watched the column of Armie’s throat as he tipped his head back on the pillow, the way his hands clenched into fists moments before he came, and as he did, spurts covering his stomach and ribs, Timmy finally let himself come, fucking into all that tight heat and collapsing, clean hand bracing him up enough to stop from completely landing on Armie, their breathing harsh, Armie’s stuttering out in short little gasps.

Timmy leaned in, kissed Armie’s mouth, red from where he’d been sinking his teeth into his lower lip, wiping his hand on the sheet and pulling out slowly, resisting the urge to slide his fingers back inside Armie when he saw his cum trickling out and feel the remnants of himself there, as if he could somehow claim Armie inside and out by doing it.

Armie was flushed under him, eyes closed again, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, and Timmy shifted, fumbling his way through undoing the knots, remembering where Armie told him to pull, easing Armie’s legs down flat on the bed and kissing the sides of his knees before leaning up and undoing his wrists, rubbing them gently and bringing them down to Armie’s sides. He shifted, laying down next to him and drawing Armie in, not really giving a fuck about the mess, kissing Armie’s eyelids and his cheeks, rubbing over his shoulders where he knew from experience Armie would be sore, holding him until Armie’s breathing evened out, until he stopped trembling.

When Armie’s eyes opened, blinking into Timmy’s, he smiled down at him, brushing Armie’s hair from his face again. “You with me?” Timmy asked, and Armie nodded, brushing his mouth over Timmy’s collarbone.

“Mhm,” he murmured. He was silent for a moment, then cleared his throat. “We’re definitely doing that again.”


End file.
